


Alistair and Endrin

by sqbr



Series: The further adventures of Rica and Martya Brosca [6]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair babysits Endrin while Rica and Martya have lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alistair and Endrin

**Author's Note:**

> I think Alistair would make a great uncle.


End file.
